(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroconductive polymer and a process for the preparation thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Carbonaceous electroconductive materials can be prepared according to various processes. Gas phase thermal decomposition is considered to be one of important processes, and various methods have heretofore been proposed on this gas phase thermal decomposition. For example, there have been proposed methods in which methane, propane, propylene, benzene, acetylene and the like are thermally decomposed at high temperatures to prepare carbonaceous electroconductive materials. In these methods, the reaction temperatures are ordinarily high and in the range of from 900.degree. to 2,500.degree. C. Accordingly, in these methods, a large quantity of energy is inevitably consumed. Furthermore, the products obtained by these methods have a relatively low electroconductivity.